OMG!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Tiga anak manja dari keluarga Yamanaka mendadak diserahi tugas yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Tak ada pelayan, tak ada para pegawai—mereka harus melakukan segalanya sendiri hanya dengan dibantu oleh ... err ... siapa tiga laki-laki aneh itu! Tuhan, cobaan apa yang sedang Kauberikan pada Ino, Shion, dan Hinata?


"Kenapa Papa memanggil kami?" Suara sang anak sulung terdengar mantap sesaat setelah bunyi pintu terbuka. Dua gadis lainnya yang mengikuti sang kakak hanya bisa memandang sosok sang ayah yang masih sedikit tersamarkan oleh tingginya punggung kursi serta meja kecokelatan yang cukup panjang.

Yamanaka Ino menunggu sembari berkacak pinggang sebelah. Yamanaka Shion melipat tangan di depan dada. Yamanaka Hinata menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke dagu. Dengan serempak, sorot mata ketiganya menyuarakan pertanyaan.

Kursi bersandaran tinggi itu pun berputar. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Yamanaka Inoichi semakin terlihat. Ekspresi yang tertangkap pertama oleh mata ketiga putrinya adalah ekspresi serius di wajah yang biasanya memperlihatkan kelembutan. Ah—sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Inoichi secara tepat karena pria itu tengah mengenakan kacamata hitam. Seketika, ketiga putri Yamanaka itu menelan ludah sembari membatin, '_Apa sedang ada _shooting_ Charlie's Angel?_'

"Sebenarnya …," Inoichi memulai. Ia tidak langsung melanjutkan melainkan berdeham terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menaikkan kacamata hitamnya ke kepala—seolah mengenakannya sebagai bando.

Ketegangan semakin dirasakan oleh putri-putri Yamanaka. Merasa tidak suka dengan basa-basi ini, Shion si anak tengah pun ikut angkat suara.

"Apa, sih, Pa? Kenapa sepertinya serius sekali?"

Belum sempat Inoichi menjawab, pintu di belakang mereka sekali terbuka dengan suara yang agak keras. Spontan, Ino, Shion, dan Hinata menoleh ke arah belakang.

"I-Inoichi-_kuun_? Belum siap juga?"

"_Aaa_ … Himeka. Maaf, aku belum sempat menjelaskan pada putri-putri kita tersayang," jawab Inoichi jujur sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya kemudian meraih sesuatu yang kemudian Ino lihat sebagai koper beroda.

"Eh? Papa mau ke mana?"

"Ma-mama juga," timpal Hinata sekali ini, "ka-kalian mau pergi?"

Inoichi kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Himeka—sang istri. Kali ini semuanya terlihat jelas. Inoichi dengan setelan Hawaii—bunga hibiscus kuning di atas dasar biru—dan celana pendek krem, ditambah kacamata hitam di atas kepalanya serta Himeka yang menggunakan topi jerami lebar berbodirkan '_One Piece's_ _Property'_ di bagian pita merahnya. Himeka saat itu bahkan mengenakan pakaian minim yang cukup memperlihatkan kulit yang jarang ia lakukan apabila ia sedang menjalani perannya sebagai _miko_. Lalu … koper yang dipegang oleh masing-masing juga menambah jelas jawaban akan tanda tanya yang sedari tadi melayang di atas kepala ketiga putri Yamanaka.

Tidak dapat disangkal bahwa busana itu adalah busana orang yang akan pergi berlibur!

"Tepat sekali, Hinata-_chan_!" jawab Inoichi sambil tertawa-tawa. "Kami akan berlibur—jalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia."

"_HEEEEEE_?!" Serempak, Ino dan Shion menyuarakan keberatan mereka.

"Terus? Kami bagaimana?" rengek Shion sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Kenapa Papa dan Mama curang sekali, sih? Pergi hanya berdua saja."

"Ka-kalian kan harus sekolah," jawab Himeka takut-takut. "Lagi pula … kami tidak berdua …."

Himeka tersenyum pada Inoichi seolah meminta persetujuan. Inoichi mengangguk.

"_Waitress_, _maid_, juga penjaga kuil, semua kami bawa."

"APA?!" teriak Shion. Ino sendiri sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menggeleng sembari menyentuh dahinya. Hinata pun tidak banyak bereaksi meski ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Yang benar saja," ujar Ino membantu protes Shion akhirnya, "Papa dan Mama pergi, pelayan dibawa semua, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus toko bunga, kuil, dan rumah? Kuingatkan, toko bunga dan kuil itu tidak bisa terbilang sepi. Dan rumah … kalian bukan tidak tahu betapa besar rumah ini, 'kan?"

Ino menghentikan kalimatnya sambil kemudian melirik ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Ya, meski hanya ruang kerja, nyatanya ruangan ini berukuran setara dengan satu ruang kelas untuk empat puluh siswa. Lalu, ditambah kamar dan ruangan lainnya … sudah pasti rumah ini tidak akan bisa diselesaikan dalam satu hari hanya oleh tiga putri yang kurang berpengalaman.

Tidak selesai sampai di situ. Toko bunga. Toko bunga Yamanaka bukanlah sekedar toko bunga. Kenyataannya, toko bunga ini bergabung dengan _café_ dan galeri seni. Tempat yang selalu penuh terutama di malam minggu. Bagaimana mereka dapat mengurusnya tanpa bantuan _waitress_ sama sekali?

Kuil mungkin tidak terlalu susah karena biasanya juga penjaga yang bertugas hanya dua orang, ditambah Himeka jadi tiga, dan mereka melakukan ramalan, doa, serta _tour guide_ keliling kuil secara bergantian. Tapi tetap saja, tidak satu pun di antara ketiga putri Yamanaka yang mengerti persoalan kuil!

Bencana? Sudah jelas!

Rupanya, jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ino bahkan sudah dipersiapkan dengan matang oleh Inoichi.

"Toko bunga," ujar Inoichi kemudian menunjuk Ino. "Kuil," lanjutnya menunjuk Shion. "Dan rumah." Inoichi mengakhiri jawabannya sembari menunjuk si bungsu Hinata. "Teknisnya, sih, terserah kalian. Hahaha."

"Jangan bercanda!" Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Teriakannya itu membuat Himeka yang memang penggugup langsung meloncat ke belakang Inoichi. "Mana bisa kami melakukannya? Kami juga harus sekolah! Apalagi aku dan Hinata yang sudah kelas 3 SMA dan 3 SMP! Kami sebentar lagi harus ujian, kalau kalian lupa!"

"Te-tenang dulu, Ino-_chan_. Soal itu … sudah kami pikirkan, kok," jawab Himeka sambil mengintip dari balik tubuh Inoichi. Senyum ragu-ragu menghias wajahnya yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan si bungsu.

"Ya! Karena kalian pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik jika cuma bertiga, karena itu kami telah menyiapkan …."

_Oh, Tuhan! Cobaan apa lagi ini?_

* * *

**OMG!**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU. Cliff-hanger at its finest. **_

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Berhenti.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Berhenti.

Masih juga berhenti. Tepatnya, enggan bergerak. Kekesalan yang sudah mencapai puncak akhirnya membuat sang sulung Yamanaka menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku!" serunya setengah berteriak.

Pemuda dengan sosok dibalut berbagai macam pakaian di belakangnya bergeming. Kedua tangan yang awalnya masih tersimpan nyaman di saku masing-masing jaketnya kini terangkat sebelah hanya untuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian seolah-olah pertanyaan Ino adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Popularitasku bisa turun kalau ada yang melihatku jalan bersama orang aneh, tahu?" ujar Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang pemuda yang bahkan wajahnya tidak jelas—terhalang kacamata, bayang-bayang _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan, serta kerah baju yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa bukan akan semakin meningkat?" jawab pemuda itu acuh tak acuh. "Kau bisa membanggakan diri kalau kau sedang diikuti _stalker_, 'kan?"

Ino menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi. Tapi tindakan Ino itu malah membuat sang pemuda menggelengkan kepala. Melihatnya, Ino kemudian tersadar.

_Tidak, aku tidak perlu marah-marah, _batinnya bersuara. _Atasi semua dengan kepala dingin!_

"Oke," kata Ino sambil mengambil dompetnya dari tas, "ini! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Pemuda _stalker_ itu langsung menerima uang yang disodorkan Ino dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ino tersenyum semringah. Ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa cara ini adalah cara yang paling tepat—uang memang bisa menyelesaikan segalanya!

Gadis berambut pirang itu akhirnya membuang muka dan kembali berjalan—menyebabkan _ponytail_-nya berayun-ayun sedemikian rupa. Namun, baru beberapa langkah perjalanan, ia kembali mendengar langkah orang lain yang mengikutinya di belakang. Merasa tidak yakin, Ino berhenti sejenak dan kemudian kembali berjalan. Ternyata langkah di belakangnya memperdengarkan gerakan yang serupa.

Jelas sudah. Uangnya raib dengan sia-sia!

Ino sudah akan menyemprot pemuda itu kembali saat mendadak teriakan yang makin lama makin jelas dari arah belakang membuat Ino menelan kembali setiap teriakan yang hendak dilontarkannya.

"He—"

"DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAAAA!"

"_KYAAAAAAAA_!"

Tak pelak, mata Ino melotot tatkala ia melihat adik bungsunya dibonceng menggunakan sepeda oleh seseorang berpakaian serba hijau dan berambut potongan bak batok kelapa. Jika hanya dibonceng biasa, mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi, yang Ino lihat adalah bahwa Hinata dibonceng dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! Sejak dulu, Hinata tidak tahan dengan benda-benda berkecepatan tinggi dan karena itulah, tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

"Hina-_chaaan_!" teriak Ino. Ia sudah siap mengejar sepeda itu saat suara teriakan lain terdengar di belakangnya.

"TIDAAAK! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BISA JALAN SENDIRII!"

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Shion-_sama_. Sebaiknya Anda menyimpan tenaga Anda sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Anda masih ada pekerjaan kuil, ingat?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Tapi tidak perlu menggendongku begini!"

"Tenang, aku kuat, kok!" Lagi, suara si pemuda tambun diikuti tawa ramah selanjutnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku—Ino-_nee_!" teriak Shion saat ia melihat Ino yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang rumah mereka.

"Shi … on?" Ino tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa saat ia melihat Shion digendong ala pengantin wanita oleh seorang pemuda tambun dengan rambut kecokelatan yang terbilang panjang.

"Ino-_nee_, to—"

"Oh, hai, Shino!" sapa si pemuda tambun itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Yang dipanggil Shino—pemuda yang penampilannya sangat tertutup tadi—hanya mengangguk kecil. "Kalian belum berangkat, nanti terlambat, lho?"

Shino tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya melirik ke arah Ino. Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"_AAA_! Sudahlaaah! Turunkan akuuu!" Shion mulai berontak sambil mendorong muka _chubby_ dari si pemuda tambun. "Dasar genduuut!"

_Tik_.

"Aku. TIDAK. GENDUUUT!" bentak pemuda itu seketika. Senyum ramah yang ia tunjukkan semula menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, ekspresi horor penuh ancaman kini memenuhi wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Shion menggertakkan gigi dengan wajah yang pucat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu benar-benar terdiam. Melihat ini, Chouji—si pemuda tambun—sedikit terkejut. "Ah, _gomenasai_, Shion-_sama_, " ujarnya kemudian sambil menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak…."

"Kalau Shion-_sama_ tidak suka digendong dengan cara begini, bagaimana kalau …," Chouji menurunkan Shion dan kemudian menggendongnya di punggung, "begini? Hahaha."

Shion belum juga bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia masih terlalu _shock_ melihat wajah mengancam yang Chouji tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dan karena itulah, Chouji pun kini dapat dengan mudah membawa Shion menuju sekolah.

Sementara Ino? Ia masih menganga. Bahkan setelah sosok Chouji dan Shion sudah semakin jauh dan nyaris tidak terlihat dari posisinya berdiri sekarang, Ino masih berdiri kaku.

_Se-sepertinya adik-adikku mengalami nasib yang lebih mengerikan_, demikianlah benak Ino menilai situasi.

"Kalau kau tidak mulai bergerak sekarang, kau akan terlambat."

Suara kaku yang serius itu melesak masuk ke dalam pendengaran Ino. Merengut adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Ino.

"Tidak perlu kauberitahukan," jawab Ino ketus dan angkuh.

Dengan itu, Ino kembali berjalan di depan Shino. Langkah-langkahnya terasa lebih lambat dibanding sebelumnya. Namun, Shino tetap dengan setia mengikuti. Sampai … bus itu berhenti di halte.

Sekonyong-konyong, Ino mempercepat langkahnya dan bahkan berlari. Shino bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang sekilas terlihat bagaikan gadis yang hanya tahu berdandan menyimpan potensi sebagai atlet dalam dirinya.

"_Shimatta_!" umpat Shino saat melihat Ino yang berhasil lepas dari pengawasannya.

Gadis itu bahkan sempat memperlihatkan aksi yang menarik saat ia dengan lompatan ala primadona balet berhasil masuk ke dalam bus dengan mulus. Tidak ada dahi yang terpentuk bagian atas pintu bus, juga tidak ada kaki yang berbuat ulah hingga wajah harus mencium tangga. Sungguh, entah mengapa tidak ada adegan komedi menarik di sela ketegangan ini.

Tirai tidak diangkat sampai di situ—pertunjukkan belum berakhir. Selanjutnya, entah apa yang Ino katakan pada supirnya, yang jelas mendadak saja bus itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang di luar biasa bahkan sebelum Shino sampai di halte. Shino pun dipaksa bengong melihat bus itu perlahan menjauh.

Lalu, satu yang tidak akan dilupakan Shino adalah … bagaimana Ino dengan sengaja beranjak ke kaca belakang bus dan kemudian mengejeknya dengan cara menarik bagian bawah mata serta menjulurkan lidah. Tidak cukup dengan itu, Ino bahkan menunjukkan ibu jari yang mengarah ke bawah ke arah Shino.

Dengan ini, Ino telah menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mudah ditaklukkan sebagaimana adik-adiknya.

Skor 1-0 untuk Ino.

Atau setidaknya, itulah anggapan Ino.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selama dalam bus, Ino terus menggerutu dalam hati. Sungguh, keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak disukainya.

Oke, mari dirunut dari awal. Satu, ayah dan ibu mereka bermaksud jalan-jalan ke luar negeri (atau istilah yang digunakan Inoichi: mengelilingi dunia). Dua, semua pelayan dibawa turut serta dalam perjalanan mereka. Tiga, semua urusan toko, kuil, dan rumah diserahkan pada tiga putri manja yang sudah terbiasa dilayani. Empat, Inoichi mengirimkan tiga pemuda (yang menurut Ino tidak enak dilihat) untuk membantu mereka membereskan semua urusan.

Ini bukan mimpi buruk, juga bukan lelucon! Semuanya adalah kenyataan! Dan Ino sudah memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi dengan jalan menelepon Inoichi langsung tadi pagi. Walau jawaban yang didapat Ino tidak benar-benar memuaskan—karena di sela-sela pembicaraan, Inoichi langsung memutus sambungan setelah mendengar suara genit Himeka—setidaknya Ino tahu bahwa Inoichi benar-benar serius dengan rencana 'gila' ini.

Ino menggeram kecil sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di kepalanya tersusun berbagai rencana. Namun, rencana mana pun sepertinya hanya akan menemui jalan buntu. Jika ia hendak mengusir tiga pemuda itu, tentu ia dan saudari-saudarinya akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menyelesaikan urusan toko, kuil, dan rumah. Seandainya ketiga pemuda itu dibiarkan tetap ada pun, tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi selama ayah dan ibu mereka tidak ada.

"Ini benar-benar bencana," gumam Ino sambil memijat dahinya.

Ino terus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menyingkirkan ketiga pemuda itu tanpa membuat dirinya dan saudari-saudarinya kewalahan mengurusi kewajiban mendadak yang dilimpahkan pada mereka. Beberapa kali Ino sampai pada suatu rencana yang dinilainya cukup bagus, berulang kali pula ia menggelengkan kepala akibat kemungkinan negatif yang mungkin timbul dari gagasan tersebut.

Adakah suatu jalan? Mungkin ada, tapi Ino belum sempat menyadarinya.

Yang Ino sadari adalah bahwa bus telah mengantarkannya ke halte yang dekat dengan sekolahnya. Ia pun segera turun dari bus. Masih dengan _mood_ yang buruk, Ino memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan sedikit ke arah bangunan yang dicat kelabu yang sudah terlihat di pelupuk mata.

Kaki Ino pun kini sudah memasuki halaman sekolah. Saat itulah, sudut matanya membawakan satu pemandangan horor yang membuat tubuh Ino membeku seketika.

"Lama sekali," ujar sebuah suara rendah yang begitu dikenal Ino sejak pagi ini. "Padahal kau naik bus," inbuh suara itu lagi sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Ino menggerakkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke arah sumber suara. Dan benar saja, ia langsung menemukan Aburame Shino—masih dalam pakaiannya yang serba tertutup—tengah menyandar di tembok kelabu yang menjadi batas halaman sekolah.

"Mus … ta … hil," Ino berkata patah-patah. Ia meneguk ludah sesaat sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk Shino dan mulai histeris. "KENAPA BISA KAU ADA DI SINI?! BAHKAN LEBIH DULU DARIPADA AKU?! MEMANGNYA KAU NINJA?!"

Dari bagian yang tidak tertutup kacamata hitamnya, samar-samar Ino bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu mengernyitkan alis. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya pemuda itu. Beberapa siswa yang juga tengah memasuki halaman sekolah langsung menengok ke arah suara keras yang tiba-tiba memecah pagi tentram mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ada di sini? Aku jalan ke sini—oh, bukan. Aku mengendarai sepeda ke sini."

"Sepeda …?"

Meski tidak terdengar jelas, Ino merasa Shino baru saja mendengkus. Bukan cuma itu, entah mengapa Ino merasa sekarang pemuda seolah meremehkannya. Dan nyatanya, perasaan Ino tidak sepenuhnya salah saat kemudian Shino kembali membuka suara.

"Kau tidak tahu 'sepeda'? Sepeda itu kendaraan beroda dua yang dijalankan dengan cara dikayuh. Jenis sepeda memang ada macam-macam, tapi yang kugunakan hanya sepeda standar untuk jalanan beraspal. Oh, apa perlu kutunjukkan langsung padamu?" tantang Shino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi lainnya tidak terbaca tapi itu tidak perlu. Kata-kata angkuh yang baru saja Shino lontarkan pada Ino membuat kesabaran gadis itu semakin menguap.

"Lupakan!" ujar Ino sambil membuang muka. "Bodoh sekali aku membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk meladeni hal yang sama sekali bukan urusanku!" Sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda, Ino pun beranjak menjauh.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah; satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah. Semua bagaikan _déjà vu_. Kejadian yang tadi pagi baru saja terjadi, kini terulang lagi. Ino berjalan di depan dan Shino mengikutinya di belakang.

Ino sudah membuka mulut, siap membalikkan kepalanya, dan menyembur pemuda itu dengan macam-macam makian dan umpatan. Namun seperti sebelumnya, mulutnya kembali terkatup saat matanya kini bisa menangkap pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Beberapa murid menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan sesekali berbisik dengan teman yang ada di samping mereka.

Sungguh, pagi yang buruk bagi Ino dan … tunggu! Bagaimana nasib adik-adiknya? Bukankah keduanya juga tadi mengalami masalah yang tidak jauh berbeda akibat perbuatan para … _ehm_ … sebut saja mereka _helper_ yang seenaknya. Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya, Ino mungkin masih bisa menguasai _helper_ miliknya yang memang lebih pendiam, tapi bagaimana dengan Shion dan Hinata?

Ino terutama mencemaskan Hinata. Adiknya yang paling bungsu itu bersekolah di SMP putri yang terpisah beberapa blok dari sekolahnya—berbeda dengan Shion yang memang satu sekolah dengannya. Ia tidak mungkin mendatangi sekolah adiknya yang pemalu itu hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Apa si kepala mangkok itu membuat kehebohan yang bisa mempermalukan Hinata?

Tangan Ino bergerak ke tas yang disampirkan di bahu kirinya. Ia membuka resleting tas birunya dan kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam untuk mencari ponselnya. Masih sambil berjalan—tempo jalan Ino sedikit ia tingkatkan saat ini—Ino mulai memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya.

"Ayo, angkat teleponku, Hinata," gumam Ino yang sudah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan. Beberapa saat berlalu dan panggilan belum juga terjawab, Ino melirik ke arah arloji di tangan kirinya. "Belum waktunya dia masuk sekolah, 'kan? _Tsk_!"

Sejenak Ino memutuskan sambungan dan kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_. Saat itu, Ino sudah tidak lagi menghiraukan keberadaan Shino yang masih dengan setia berdiri di dekatnya. Ino bahkan tidak lagi memiliki kesadaran bahwa ia tengah dipandang aneh oleh murid-murid sekolahnya sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan sepatunya di loker, Ino memencet tombol _redial_ dan sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Saat itu, ia tengah menapaki tiap-tiap anak tangga dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru. Ia juga masih harus melihat keadaan Shion!

Kaki Ino pun mendarat di lantai pertama gedung SMA-nya. Ia melirik ke lorong sebelah kiri saat tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan.

"MAKANYA! SUDAH KUBILANG, 'KAN? DIA. BUKAN. PACARKU!"

Alis Ino langsung mengernyit. Ia hafal suara gadis yang baru saja berteriak. Itu Shion. Ino tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara adiknya itu.

Setelah suara teriakan, suara tawa-tawa mulai terdengar. Selanjutnya, suara gumaman-gumaman yang berusaha menenangkan mulai terdengar. Suara lelaki yang terdengar sedikit kekanakan walau tidak menyembunyikan keramahan dari nada suaranya semakin jelas tertangkap indra pendengaran Ino.

Masih sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan, Ino membuka pintu dari kelas yang memiliki plang 1-2 di atasnya. Seketika mata birunya menemukan sosok seorang Shion yang sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kepala yang sudah menempel dengan meja. Di sebelah tempat duduk Shion, berdiri pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dengan badan yang tambun sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menenangkan. Pemuda itulah yang kemudian pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Ino dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, itu Ino-_sama_," ujar pemuda yang Ino kenali sebagai Chouji.

Mendengar ucapan Chouji, kepala Shion langsung terangkat dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk—sebagaimana halnya dengan murid-murid yang sedang mengerubungi mereka. Shion kemudian tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senangnya dan ia langsung bangkit berdiri—setengah berlari ke arah Ino.

"Ino-_neee_!" rengeknya sambil meraup seragam Ino. "Tolong katakan padanya agar dia meninggalkanku! Dia benar-benar membuat pagiku rusak!"

"Aku tahu," jawab Ino sambil menghela napas dan mematikan ponselnya. "Hei, kau!" panggilnya pada Chouji. Chouji berkedip sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dalam gestur yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang dipanggil oleh Ino. "Iya, kau!" geram Ino. "Apa kau masih ada keperluan di sekolah ini? Kalau tidak, sebaiknya kau pulang!"

"Oh, begitu? Kukira aku harus menemani Shion-_oujo_ sampai selesai sekolah nanti?" jawab Chouji dengan polos.

Riuh rendah murid-murid di kelas Ino kembali membahana. Hal ini membuat Ino menepuk dahinya dan Shion semakin merengek.

"_Huwaa_!"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Kalau bisa, sekalian saja kaubereskan rumah!"

"Oh, itu tugas Lee. Aku diminta untuk mengurus kuil selama Himeka-_sama_ pergi."

Bola mata Ino berputar kesal. "Terserah," ujarnya ketus. "Sekarang pulanglah!"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Chouji sambil tersenyum. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, Chouji kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang yang memang ia pakai. "Ini bekal Anda, _Oujosama_. Semoga sesuai dengan selera Anda."

Sekali lagi, anak-anak di kelas Shion melontarkan celetukan-celetukan jahil yang bernada menggoda. Chouji hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil sementara Shion memberengut. Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan 'Tidak usah cengengesan begitu, _Gendut_! Cepat pergi dari sini! Kalau perlu, cepat pergi dari hidupku sekarang juga!' Namun, Shion mengabaikan pemikiran tersebut karena ia cukup paham konsekuensinya apabila ia mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat tersebut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar Chouji ramah saat ia hendak melewati Ino dan Shion yang sudah sedikit menyingkir dari pintu depan. "Oh, Shino?"

Sekali itu, Ino tersentak. Ia seakan kembali ditarik kembali pada kenyataan bahwa nasibnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dari Shion.

"Dia juga mengikutimu, _Neechan_?" tanya Shion sambil mengintip ke arah luar.

Ino meringis. "Yah …," jawab sulung Yamanaka tersebut sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi setidaknya, aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Walau menyebalkan, setidaknya sosok cowok itu bisa dengan mudah diabaikan."

Shion mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Walau penampilannya mencolok, dia seperti tipe orang yang mudah dilupakan keberadaannya, ya?"

Ino terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan polos Shion. "Begitulah," ujar Ino yang entah mengapa merasa lebih santai, "karena itu kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. "

Shion memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan Hina-_chan_?"

Gelengan diberikan Ino sebagai jawaban awal. "Ia belum bisa kuhubungi," imbuh Ino kemudian, "kau juga tolong coba kontak Hina-_chan_, ya? Beri tahu aku jika ia ada apa-apa."

"Oke."

Setelah menepuk pundak Shion agar gadis itu kembali ke kursinya, Ino kemudian melirik ke arah teman-teman sekelas Shion. Dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar, Ino kemudian berkata dengan riang, "Aku titip adikku, ya? Dan tolong jangan keterlaluan saat menggodanya."

Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau tahu reaksi anak-anak yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak penting sebetulnya. Meski demikian, setelah pintu ditutup, sedikitnya Ino bisa mendengar keributan dari dalam kelas yang akan segera ditinggalkannya.

"Ya, ampun! Ino-_senpai_ memang berkarisma sekali, ya!"

"Tidak heran dia jadi '_Miss_ Konoha _High'_!"

"Shion, kakakmu menarik sekali!"

Ino terkikik kecil mendengar teman-teman adiknya yang menyanjung dan memuji daya tariknya. Rasa bangganya pun semakin bertambah. Namun, kesenangan itu hanya sesaat saat kembali terdengar olehnya suara berat yang benar-benar ingin ia singkirkan jauh-jauh.

"Kau bangga menjadi perhatian banyak orang, eh?"

Ino mendengus sambil mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Ino kemudian dengan nada menantang. "Lagi pula, apa salahnya menjadi perhatian banyak orang?"

"Untuk orang sepertimu dan juga adik-adikmu," Shino terdiam sejenak saat Ino memandang ke arahnya sebelum ia melanjutkan, " akan menjadi suatu hal yang _berbahaya_ jika kalian terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"_Non-sense_!" kilah Ino cepat. "Kalaupun ada yang berbahaya … itu adalah keberadaanmu di sekitarku! Kau bisa-bisa menjatuhkan popularitasku!"

Shino menghela napas dalam. Melihat Shino yang tampak tidak bisa membantah, rasa puas itu kembali pada diri Ino.

"Sudah, pulang sana," usir Ino dengan tangan yang bergerak mengibas. "Kaupunya tugas lain yang harus kauselesaikan dibanding mengikutiku ke sana kemari di sekolah, 'kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Shino terdiam di posisinya yang masih bersandar pada jendela dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Selanjutnya, ia memperbaiki letak kacamata hitamnya sebelum tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun setelah itu, Shino berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang malah menganga di tempatnya.

Saat sosok pemuda berpakaian serba tertutup itu tidak lagi terlihat mata, Ino pun menggeram dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Dasar tidak sopaaannn! _Hiiiihhh_! Apa-apaan, sih, dia itu?!" gerutu Ino sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Namun, begitu didapatinya pandangan aneh dari beberapa murid yang kebetulan lewat, Ino langsung menurunkan tangannya dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kelas tiga.

_Kami-sama_! Pagi ini benar-benar pagi hari yang buruk!

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ya, ini aku," ujar pemuda berkacamata hitam itu dengan suara yang dibuat rendah, "bagaimana keadaanmu di sana, Lee?"

Suara bersemangat memberikan jawaban dari seberang ponsel yang sedang digunakan Aburame Shino. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Shino mengangguk sambil berkata, "Baiklah kalau di sana baik-baik saja. Aku dan Chouji masih di sekolah. Namun karena kami diusir oleh Nona-nona egois itu, kami bersembunyi di halaman belakang saat ini."

Shino melirik ke arah Chouji yang sudah sampai pada bungkus keripik kentangnya yang kedua. Agaknya, ia sedikit terdistraksi mendengar suara kunyahan Chouji.

"Ya. Jangan terlalu membuat masalah Lee. Yamanaka-_shachou_ tidak akan senang. Baik, baik." Shino pun memutus sambungan dan segera beranjak ke arah Chouji yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Putri bungsu Yamanaka-_shachou_ itu memang lebih mudah ditekan dibanding kedua kakaknya."

Chouji tertawa. "Hinata-_sama_ memang tipe perempuan yang manis."

Helaan napas terdengar dari Shino. "Dan meskipun Shion termasuk tipe keras kepala, kau masih bisa mengendalikannya."

Satu keripik kentang meluncur masuk mulut Chouji. Suara kunyahan kembali mengudara. Gerakan peristaltik di kerongkongan menyebabkan jakun Chouji bergerak naik dan turun. Saat mulut itu kosong, barulah Chouji berujar, "Jadi … Ino-_sama_ adalah _lawan_ yang paling sulit? Begitu?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chouji tertawa. Satu keripik lain kembali meluncur masuk mulutnya.

"Tidak juga," ujar Shino sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamata hitamnya, "kondisi saat ini bisa dibilang lebih menguntungkan bagiku. Walau dia berusaha menolak keberadaanku, pada akhirnya dia masih membutuhkanku."

Chouji terkikik. "Caramu berbicara … seperti keyakinan seorang pacar yang sedang di ambang perpisahan dengan kekasihnya. _Hap_!" Keripik lain memasuki lorong mulut Chouji dan seketika tergilas oleh gigi-giginya yang kuat. Bunyi benda renyah yang seakan tercabik kembali mengudara.

"Jangan bercanda," elak Shino datar, "ini masalah pekerjaan." Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak terbaca ekspresi wajahnya ini kemudian menambahkan, "Walau dibayar berjuta-juta _ryou_, aku juga tidak mau berpacaran dengan seorang Nona egois yang angkuh dan manja dan tidak berotak dan hanya memikirkan penampilan."

"Hahaha. Awas saja kalau sampai nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya. Lagi pula, Ino-_sama_ bukannya tidak berotak, lho?" Chouji tertawa-tawa kecil. "Kau sudah membaca data diri miliknya yang diberikan oleh Yamanaka-_shachou_, 'kan? Dia mendapat gelar 'Miss Konoha High' bukan hanya karena penampilannya."

Suara dengkusan menjadi jawaban dari Shino.

"Bagiku tetap saja—" jawab Shino keras kepala.

Chouji sudah hendak menyanggah tapi kemudian langsung terdiam begitu mendengar sambungan dari kalimat Shino.

"—dia bahkan sepertinya tidak tahu definisi 'sepeda'."

Mata Chouji mengerjap-ngerjap. "… Kau … tidak serius mengatakan itu, 'kan, Shino?"

Shino hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Menurutmu?"

*****END?*****

* * *

Ini fanfict udah dari lama mendekam di laptop. Karena dibuang sayang, yaudah saya lanjutin dikit dan saya publish aja. Awal rencana mau dibuat sebagai multichapter, tapi saya sudah lupa semua ide awal untuk fanfict ini. Jadi semoga masih bisa dinikmati sebagai one-shot, ya!

With love,

Suu.


End file.
